Chains of the Soul
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: El miedo paraliza, bloquea y las heridas duelen, pero son invisibles. Porque las cadenas más difíciles de romper son las que uno mismo lleva. "Nadie puede verlas" "Yo te protegeré" "¿Hasta de mí mismo?" "Lucharé contra lo que sea para salvarte". -UsUk-
1. Primera Parte: Miedo

**Title****:** Chains of the Soul (Las Cadenas del Alma)

**Chapters:** 3 (Se divide en tres partes, esta es la primera)

**Dedication:** a una de las personas más especiales para mí, a quien quiero con toda mi alma, nadie más que ¡Mi Sorella! ¡Leila este es tu regalo de cumpleaños muuuuuy adelantando!, jaja. (Verán, ella cumple en Noviembre, pero… tengo un plan a seguir, así que la primera parte corresponde a esta fecha, la segunda fecha de publicación es sorpresa, y la tercera es en el día de su cumpleaños. Si, tendrán que esperar)

**Notes:** El fic es complejo, no entenderán bien lo que sucede hasta la segunda parte, para sencillo, pero no lo es, créanme. La "poesía" que aparece, es mía, si la quieren decir en voz alta, cuéntenla como un cuento para niños, en tono de pena.

Absórbanse, analicen… descubrirán cosas muy interesantes en el relato.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, genio entre genios, he dicho.

Chains of the Soul

Por Remula Black

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Primera Parte_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_En mi cuerpo están las marcas de la crueldad de mi alma_

Sus ojos esmeraldas observaban a través del espejo. Opacos, vacíos… llenos de dolor. Sus manos trazaban contornos en su blanca piel: de arriba hacia abajo, de izquierda a derecha…

Cicatrices de guerras, unas más grandes que otras, todas recordándole algún momento de su pasado. Y allí, entre ellas, también habían otra clase de marcas: marcas producidas por su propio egoísmo, por su propia locura. Esas que él mismo, con ayuda de sus enemigos, lograron penetrarlo. Marcas especiales, quemaduras de metros y metros de cadenas que aprisionaron su cuerpo hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Miró sus brazos y sus tobillos. Seguían ahí, seguían ahí para atormentarlo día y noche en sus pesadillas. En las noches más oscuras y húmedas… dándole un peso mayor a su podrida alma.

De sus labios salió una mueca altanera pero a la vez lamentable. Nadie nunca lo entendió y jamás lo harían. Ninguno de esos malditos bastardos con los que se rodeaba sería capaz de ver aunque sea una de sus múltiples cadenas.

Estaba solo. Siempre lo había estado, y siempre lo estaría, no era una novedad. Sin embargo, en lo profundo de su corazón seguía esperando algo… un milagro, una esperanza, una suerte, cualquier cosa. Pero esperaba y esperaba… y ya no estaba tan seguro de si llegaría. O si él, podría seguir haciéndolo, sin hundirse en la miseria.

_En mi alma se hayan todas las desgracias que trajo la soledad y el rencor_

Escuchó los pasos que se encaminaban hasta el segundo piso, lentos y pausados, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para subir, y podría ser que sí. Pronto, salió del trance que se encontraba para correr hacia la puerta de su cuarto y cerrarla, con triple candado y un potente hechizo de protección. Suspiró aliviado, por esa noche estaba seguro.

_England… (Inglaterra…)_

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se había olvidado de también colocar el hechizo silenciador.

_England… open me…__(Inglaterra… ábreme…) _

Se rió cínicamente preguntándose si lo creía tan estúpido como para hacerlo. No… no lo escucharía.

_England… I am afraid… (Inglaterra… tengo miedo…) _

¡Ja! ¿Qué acaso él no? Lo tenía… mucho, pero ni eso lo convencería. No caería ante él mismo.

_England… I sit down only…__(Inglaterra… Me siento solo…) _

La risa paró y sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Solo? Si… lo estaba, se hallaba completamente solo. Podría estar en la sala de conferencias, rodeado de todos los otros países, y aun así seguiría sintiéndose igual.

—**Pues acostúmbrate, porque eso nunca cambiará. De aquí hasta el final de nuestra existencia… permaneceremos solos.**

"_**Porque yo soy tú y tú eres yo"**_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_¿Saben lo que es la soledad?_

_¿Saben lo que es sentirse solos?_

_¿No?_

_¿Por qué no me miran entonces?_

_Así lo entenderán…_

_Porque yo…_

_Soy el auténtico reflejo de la soledad._

Un fuerte sonido lo trajo a la realidad. El ruido se le hacía levemente conocido pero era incapaz de distinguir exactamente de qué. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta que pudo observar su habitación, todo estaba oscuro, aunque eso no era un obstáculo para él, acostumbrado a ello.

Ahí por fin su mente fue capaz de registrar a que pertenecía el sonido: las campanas del Big Ben, el gran reloj de Londres.

Se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas por estar tanto tiempo sobre el suelo. Fijó su mirada en la ventana donde la luna aun mostraba todo su esplendor, seguía siendo de noche, lo que significaba que no había descansado mucho. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta su cama, y sentándose sobre ella procedió a encender la lámpara en forma de hada que se encontraba en su mesita de luz. El despertador reflejaba las cuatro y media de la mañana, con razón no amanecía.

Suspiró con cansancio, pensando en las palabras dichas hace un par de horas. Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, todavía cerrada y reforzada, y se preguntó si seguía ahí o si se había rendido por esa noche. A los segundos se rió de esa ridícula idea, ¿Rendirse? ¡Como si no se conociera! Él jamás se rendía… jamás.

Se sacó los zapatos y se recostó entre las sabanas y la almohada, no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero podía intentarlo. Cerró sus ojos escuchando el silencio… ningún sonido se filtraba a través del cuarto. Ninguno.

Hasta ahora.

_England…_

Había vuelto. Lo sabía, era de esperarse. No se iba a rendir solo por no poder entrar, siempre encontraba la forma de desestabilizarlo sin necesidad de ello. Su sed de sangre… era insaciable. Amaba llevarlo hasta la locura extrema.

_England… __For that you ignore me? __(¿Por qué me ignoras?) _

Como si no lo supiera. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y colocó la almohada sobre su cara tratando de dejar de oírlo. Imposible, su odiosa voz seguía taladrando la oscuridad y los metros de separación.

_En__gland… For that you ignore your itself? __(¿Por qué te ignoras a ti mismo?)_

Porque era peligroso escucharlo, si lo hacía terminaría siendo la _sombra_ de su alma. Sus cadenas lo matarían lentamente con tan solo mover un pie. Era mejor continuar allí, acostado, pretendiendo haberse dormido.

_England… __Do not ignore me… Do not dare to ignore me! __(Inglaterra… no me ignores… ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme!) _

No lo escuches… no lo escuches… no lo escuches… no lo escuches por nada…

_¡England! ¡England! ¡ENGLAND! _

No hables, no te muevas. Deja que se vaya, en algún momento se cansara de gritar y se marchara. El sol saldría dentro de poco, era cuestión de esperar…

_England… England… please… open me…__(Inglaterra… Inglaterra… por favor… ábreme…) _

¿Estaba… llorando? ¿Así se oía… cuando lloraba? Se sentía tan… miserable.

_England… __does not make me alone… we us have one to other one only… do not leave me also you're… you know that both we hate it… remembers us to… he… __(England… no me dejes solo… nos tenemos el uno al otro… no me dejes también tu… sabes que ambos lo odiamos… nos recuerda a… él…)_

Por un momento creyó que su corazón se detenía. Esas palabras… esas malditas palabras impregnadas de una pura y cruel honestidad lo apuñalaron en un segundo sin ser consciente de ello. Fueron capaces de romper su coraza y traspasarlo hasta incrustarse duramente en su corazón. Dolía horrores, saber que siempre seria así… "confía solamente en ti, no confíes en nadie más, y así no serás traicionado" esa frase dicha hace muchos años por Escocia… acababan de refregarlo en su cara. Él confió, y fue traicionado.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero no soltó ninguna de ellas, no se rebajaría a hacerlo. Aun así, siguió firme en no hacerle caso.

_England… _

Que amaneciera, por favor. ¿Cuánto más podía aguantar?

_England… _

Esta vez el tono fue más sombrío. Pronto escuchó arañazos y golpes contra su puerta, mientras la voz gritaba una y otra vez su nombre sin parar. Se comenzó a asustar, temiendo que la puerta no resistiera y él entrara. Una… dos… tres… seguía sin detenerse.

Y en un segundo, cuando creía que ya estaba perdido y que esta noche no escaparía, el ruido cesó. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana.

Suspiró con alivio. Al parecer, Dios le tuvo compasión… podría estar tranquilo ahora. Mientras sea de día, no pasaría nada. Ya volvería a preocuparse cuando oscureciera…

_Ya volvería_, siendo la palabra clave en la oración.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

No entendía lo que pasaba, en un momento se encontraba en su cuarto luchando para no desmoronarse, y al segundo se hallaba en… ¿un campo desolado? El lugar se veía completamente destruido, y las plantas totalmente secas. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Era como si lo hubiera arrasado un huracán…

Justo cuando creyó que era lo suficientemente raro, una melodía comenzaba a sonar. Miró a los lados tratando de descifrar de donde provenía, pero no había nada. La música tenía un ritmo de canción infantil, de esas que solía cantarle a Estados Unidos cuando era pequeño para hacerlo entender algunas palabras de su idioma que aún le eran difíciles.

_**Pobre, pobre Inglaterra**_

_**Pobre y desdichado Inglaterra**_

_**Perdido entre pesadillas**_

_**Que no tienen fin**_

_**¿Cuánto más crees que vas a sufrir?**_

…

_**Pobre y solitario Inglaterra**_

_**Hundido en una soledad sin fin**_

_**¿Dónde están tu familia y amigos?**_

_**A tu alrededor no hay nadie**_

_**Porque no los tienes a ninguno.**_

…

_**Pobre y lamentable Inglaterra**_

_**Sufriendo por personas que nunca te amaron**_

_**La soledad siempre será tu fiel amiga**_

_**Y tus cadenas serán tus pasos.**_

…

_**No hay escape para ti, querido Inglaterra**_

_**No puedes luchar contra ti mismo**_

_**Y por eso siempre seguirás así**_

_**Pues tu enemigo…**_

_**Es tu propio yo.**_

¿Por qué…? ¿Qué… que significaban aquellas rimas?

—**Significa que nadie te quiere, Iggy.**

Fue como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido. La melodía, el viento, el paisaje… y estaba ahí, enfrente de él, observándolo con esa sonrisa que secretamente adoraba más que a nada. Pero…

—**Significa que no eres nada.**

¿Por qué….?

—**Significa que todos te odian.**

¿…Dolía tanto…?

—**Significa que no deberías haber existido nunca.**

¿…Escucharlo?

—**¿Alfred? **

—**Nadie te quiere, Arthur. Deberías haber muerto hace mucho tiempo.**

—**¡¿Por qué me dices eso, Bloody Hell? ¡No tienes derecho!**

—**Tengo todo el derecho, Inglaterra. Ahora soy independiente ¿Recuerdas? Hace mucho dejé de ser una tonta colonia tuya… ahora por fin soy libre…**

—**¡Shut up, Idiot!**

—**¿Por qué no aceptas tu realidad? ¿Por qué sigues arruinándoles la vida a todos?**

—**¿De qué hablas?**

—**Si no hubieras existido, tus hermanos podrían ser países independientes…**

—**¡Ellos siempre me trataron mal!**

—**Si no existieras… muchas personas pudieron haber sido felices…**

—**¡Te exijo que te calles, Bastard!**

—**Francia, China, Canadá, España… yo.**

—**¿Qué…?**

—**Te odiamos Inglaterra… **

—**Eso… eso no es cierto…**

—**Por supuesto que sí, **_**Mon Amie**_**.**

Francia apareció a su lado. En sus ojos se deslumbraba el destello del desprecio, el mismo que le dedicó _aquella vez_.

—**Si no fuera por ti… yo podría haber tenido por mucho más tiempo a mi querida **_**Jeanne…**_

—**Tú… dijiste que me había perdonado…**

—**¿Cómo puedo perdonar algo así? Eres la persona más detestable que he conocido en mi vida…**

—**No…**

—**Tú me separaste de él…**

—**Canadá…**

Ahí, junto al francés, el pequeño niño que había criado y que se había quedado con él cuando Alfred se independizó… lo miraba con lastima, y un poco de rencor.

—**Me separaste de Francis… y siempre me olvidabas, para ti el único que importaba era mi hermano…**

—**Matt… yo nunca quise…**

—**No hay excusas, acéptalo. Nadie te quiere con vida, ¿Por qué no desapareces y nos dejas ser felices?**

—**No me digas eso Al… no tú…**

—**Te odio, Inglaterra. No te quiero ver más. Desaparece.**

—**¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Me niego!**

—**¡Desaparece!**

—**¡No! ¡No! … ¡NO!**

Pronto sintió los brazos del americano en su cuello, apretando con fuera intentando dejarle sin respiración. Se sacudía violentamente tratando de quitarlo, pero no lo lograba. Seguía gritando, pidiendo ayuda. Sin embargo, los otros solo observaban, alegres, esperando que sus ojos se cerraran y que no los volviera a abrir. Ya no eran solo el canadiense y el francés, ahora estaban el resto de los aliados, estaban los del Eje, Austria, Suiza… todos los países disfrutando del espectáculo.

_No quiero morir…. No quiero morir… _

—**Iggy… Iggy… vamos, reacciona… ¡Despierta, Arthur!**

Sus irises esmeraldas se abrieron con premura, dirigiéndose al menor que lo miraba con sus ojos azules. Asustado, lo empujó bruscamente tomando bocanadas de aire y tocándose el cuello sintiendo aun la sensación de ahogamiento que lo embargó.

—**Auch… ¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué me empujaste, Iggy?**

—**¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Git?**

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

—**¿Pues qué más? ¡Despertándote! ¡Estabas gritando como loco!**

—**¿Yo?**

—**¡Sí! ¡Y como el **_**Hero**_** que soy no podía dejar que siguieras así! ¡Por lo tanto, te desperté! ¿Qué soñabas, Iggy?**

—**Na-nada… absolutamente nada.**

Nada que no haya soñado antes…

—**¿Seguro?**

—**¡Por supuesto que sí, Bloody Hell! ¿Acaso me crees un mentiroso?**

—**¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Bien! ¡Entonces no hay problema con que me quede en tu casa!**

—**¿Qué? ¿Quién te dio tal permiso? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esto?**

—**Vamos Iggy… ¡No seas un gruñón!**

—**¡Gruñón tu abuela, estúpido!**

—**No tengo abuela Iggy... aunque, teniendo en cuenta la historia… bien podrías ser tu mi…**

—**¡Dices una sola palabra más y te mato! **

—**De acuerdo, pero me quedo aquí.**

—**Está bien, está bien. Sin embargo, aún no respondiste mi pregunta: ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**Veras… tuve unos cuentos problemas con mis horarios, y por error, calculé mal la fecha de la próxima reunión, y vine dos días antes… entonces, decidí quedarme contigo para no tener que volver.**

—**Pudiste haber pagado un hotel…**

—**¿Para qué si es más fácil quedarme contigo?**

—**¿No será que no quieres pagar?**

—**¡Claro que no Iggy! ¡El **_**Hero**_** nunca haría tal cosa!**

—**¡No me digas "Iggy", Git! **

—**¡Pero te queda lindo!**

—**¡Eres un idiota!**

Suspiró frustrado y harto. La garganta ya le dolía y su cabeza comenzaba nuevamente a palpitar… aunque, no podía evitar cierta alegría, ahora no tendría que preocuparse por pensar en _tonterías_.

Decidió mejor levantarse de una buena vez y cocinar algo. Estaba hambriento. Al moverse de la cama, el ruido de sus cadenas hicieron eco, oprimiéndole un poco el corazón y opacando su alegría. Pero, ¿importaba? Nadie las veía, nadie las notaba. Así que daba igual.

—**Vamos a la cocina, Idiot. Necesito una buena taza de té….**

—**¡Yes, Iggy!**

—**¡Que no me digas Iggy!**

—**¡Jajajaja!**

El inglés se encaminó hacia abajo seguido de cerca por el estadounidense. Alfred reía alegremente mientras comentaba lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza. En un momento, cuando Arthur dobló en la esquina, notó un destello en sus brazos.

Por un segundo le pareció ver algo allí. No, seguro solo fue su imaginación. ¡Ja! ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Como si fuera posible! Se apuró para alcanzar al mayor olvidándose del pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

Pero por un instante pudo haber jurado haber visto unas…

Imposible.

_¿O no?_

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

—**Iggy, ¿Estas bien?**

El británico tenía su mano colocada en el costado izquierdo de su cadera, y aunque trataba de que no se le notara lo mucho que le dolía, era imposible. Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que el americano llegara y todo estaba tranquilo, en calma. Mientras Alfred buscaba una película para ver en la televisión, él había decidido ir a la cocina por algunos dulces y jugo por si les agarraba hambre.

Entonces lo vio allí. Sobre la mesa. Un hermoso cuchillo de chef, grande, que relucía más que cualquier otro objeto en el lugar. No lo sintió. Hipnotizado se fue acercando poco a poco hasta el, lento, muy lento. Observaba como una de sus manos tomaba el artefacto y lo alzaba a la altura de sus ojos para admirarlo mejor. Era hermoso, por alguna extraña razón, le parecía lo más bello que hubiera visto en su vida.

Y en cámara lenta, presenció como bajaba el cuchillo hasta su estómago, sintió los deseos de encastrárselo profundamente una y otra vez. Sintió la necesidad de ver sangre saliendo de la herida. Quiso sentir el dolor latente por todo su cuerpo.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó la voz del menor llamándolo preocupado y notó con horror como el objeto estaba dentro suyo. ¿Cómo? ¡Él no lo hizo! ¡Ni siquiera movió su mano!

Pero la herida decía otra cosa. La sangre salía abundantemente por la cortadura y el inglés se dio cuenta que si seguía así solo empeoraría. Agarró rápidamente con su mano libre un trapo colocado en la repisa y lo apretó fuertemente allí. Tenía que parar la hemorragia.

Alfred lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y trató de acercarse para ayudarlo pero el mayor no lo dejó, apartó su mano bruscamente y corrió al teléfono para llamar a un número que conocía perfectamente. La única persona que podía curarlo.

—**Hola, ¿Puedes venir ahora? Ha vuelto a ocurrir… **— la voz al otro lado le respondió algo que hizo que el británico se exaltara un poco— **¡Yo también creí que ya no pasaría! ¡No tengo idea de porque! ¡Y no, no tomé nada! ¡¿Vas a venir o no?** — esperó unos segundos la contestación— **de acuerdo, te espero. Alfred está conmigo, no tardes. Bye**

Suspiró sentándose en el sillón y soltando un gemido doloroso ante las puntadas que le recorrieron. Con el trapo hizo un nudo alrededor de su cintura, un torniquete para que la sangre deje de salir. Estaba impotente, tanto tiempo creyendo que se había salvado por lo menos de algo y ahora reaparecía. Y de una forma extraña. Nunca se había hecho una herida semejante, no de aquella forma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente ese día? Justo cuando creía que podría pasar un momento agradable con Alfred…

Alfred. Giró su cabeza buscándolo con la mirada y lo encontró en la puerta de la sala, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión seria, impropia en él.

—**Inglaterra, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? ¿Y a quién llamaste?**

—**Yo… no… no es na-nada.**

—**¡Mientes!** — gritó sobresaltándolo—** ¡Esto no puede no ser "nada"! ¡Mírate! ¡Estas pálido y sangrando y solo te quedas esperando a alguien mientras te desangras! ¡Se supone que somos aliados! ¡Confía en mí!**

—**¡No tienes derecho a gritarme, Bloody Git! ¡Y no es algo que te incumba!**

—**¡Por supuesto que me incumbe!**

—**¿Así? ¿Y porque?** — inquirió Arthur frunciendo las cejas y observándolo directamente. Alfred sintió una furia creciendo en su interior ante el tono cínico que uso´ y se encaminó hasta estar a centímetros del mayor para exclamarle con fuerza lo que pensaba.

—**¿Por qué? ¡Porque me importas, maldición! ¡Porque eres una persona importante para mí! ¡¿Es suficiente o su realiza le parece poco?** — el inglés apartó la mirada ante las palabras y eso solo enfureció mas al estadounidense que estiró del brazo a Arthur para que lo mire de frente.

Aunque al segundo se arrepintió de hacerlo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron mientras observaba atónito como unas marcas raras aparecían de repente por su rostro, cicatrices que no se parecían en nada a las que producían las guerras, todo lo contrario, eran como quemaduras hechas por hierro y metal hirviendo, que dejaban la piel en carne viva. Bajando la mirada notó con mucho más miedo como en el cuello se hacían visibles dos, que poco a poco se desintegraban dejando el lugar hueco, lo suficiente para ver el hueso a través de ellos.

—**Ar-Arthur… ¿Qué… qué diablos…?**

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta porque justo en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó. Arthur, extrañado por la cara horrorizada del menor, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, se soltó del brazo americano y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Al volver, una persona se hallaba a su lado.

Y las marcas vistas por sus ojos, ya no estaban.

Eso, solo lo asustó aún más. Sin embargo, se olvidó rápidamente de ello, al ver al acompañante del británico. Quien ya se hallaba sentado y preparando algún extraño brebaje mientras sacaba vendas, alcohol y un desinfectante para, seguramente, tratar la herida de Arthur.

La _externa_, por lo menos.

¿Externa? ¿De dónde había salido aquello?

—**¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día, **_**Idiot**_**? ¡Haz algo útil y ayuda un poco a Noruega!**

—**O-ok… **— sacudió su cabeza y se colocó deprisa al lado del noruego— **¡El **_**Hero**_** ayudará! **

Pero Arthur no se escaparía del interrogatorio. Por supuesto que no.

Y tampoco podría escapar de otras cosas, aunque esto, ninguno de los dos lo sabía aún.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Fin de la Primera parte_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Continuará… _

Notas de Luni:

¿Dramático? ¿Triste? ¿Les dio miedo alguna parte? ¿Cuál escena les gustó más? ¿Qué creen que sucederá? Bien… tendrán que tener paciencia para descubrirlo, falta para que de la segunda parte. Pero, valdrá la pena, pocas veces estoy segura que de verdad algo gustará, y me esforcé muchísimo con este fic, para que sea digno de mi sorella. Luego me dices que opinas ¿Si?

¡Nos vemos! ¡Todos sus Reviews son bienvenidos! ¡Cuídense! ¡Bye!

Se despides: Remula Black.

PD: Quedan dos regaloooos.


	2. Segunda Parte: Terror

**Title:** Chains of the Soul (Las Cadenas del Alma)

**Chapters:** Se divide en tres partes.

**Dedication:** A una de las personas más especiales para mí, a quien quiero con toda mi alma, nadie más que ¡Mi Sorella! ¡Porqué somos más hermanas entre nosotras que nuestros propios hermanos!

**Notes:** Bien. Esta parte es corta, lo admito. Pero le di muchos cambios a la trama y me bloqueé. Así que mil disculpas. También, Myo, te dedico esto, porque eres de las que más espera mis fics, y porque eres una gran persona. espero que te guste algo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, genio entre genios, he dicho.

Chains of the Soul

Por Remula Black

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Segunda Parte_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_La locura es el veneno más peligroso que hay, puede hacerte creer que algo falso es real… tanto como puede confundir que lo real es falso"_

Arthur se encontraba mirando la lluvia caer insistentemente a través de la ventana de su habitación. Una mano seguía sujetando su estómago, ahora con vendajes cubriéndolo para evitar que más sangre salga de la herida, simplemente para recordarse lo que era capaz de hacer con solo dejar a su mente perderse en pensamientos. Quería fingir que nada había pasado, que no había intentado producirse dolor inconscientemente, que su _otro yo_ no había querido matarlo, _matarse a sí mismo_. Después de todo, ese _yo_ era él, y al mismo tiempo _no lo era_. A pesar de repetírselo cantidad de veces seguía sonando ridículo, inverosímil. ¿Cómo alguien podría tener otro yo dentro suyo? ¿Otro yo que quería verse muerto?

Era una locura. Se estaba volviendo loco. Lo sabía. Lo _presentía._ En cualquier momento algo mucho peor podría pasar y no estaba seguro de si podría evitarlo… evitarse más dolor.

Movió una de sus piernas para acomodarse mejor en el sillón, escuchando el arrastre de los grilletes en ella. Habían aparecido luego del ataque, haciendo a un más pesado sus movimientos. ¿Se había agregado otro peso a su condena? ¿Era por eso? ¿Y qué importancia tenía? Ya todo daba lo mismo.

Quizá su único consuelo era que Noruega había ofrecido quedarse por unos días para investigar una forma de protegerse. "Si seguimos esperando sentados no serás tú el único en salir lastimado" esas fueron sus palabras textuales. ¿Quién más podría salir lastimado? Pero no objetó. Noruega era tal vez la única persona en la que podía confiar desde hace un par de años. Sin él ya se hubiera encontrado muerto hace décadas. Se debían la vida el uno al otro.

Él era la persona indicada para quedarse en esa casa sin temor a morir.

—**Iggy…**

Claro. Por un momento se había olvidado de él. Estados Unidos también se iba a quedar. Cuando la idea hizo click en su mente no sabía cómo sentirse, tenía muchas sensaciones contradictorias ante ese hecho: temor, inseguridad, confusión, angustia, esperanza… _alegría_. Se sentía feliz de tener a ese americano en su casa, era algo de lo que no podía engañarse, a pesar de todo Alfred seguía siendo una persona muy importante en su vida. Por eso… si llegaba a pasarle algo… si _él_ lo lastimaba… no estaba seguro de como actuaría. Mejor dicho: no estaba seguro si podría actuar tranquilamente. El estadounidense era su más grande debilidad. Y su mayor anhelo.

Y bienvenidos de nuevo sus pensamientos contradictorios. Ya se estaba hartando de ello.

—**¿Qué quieres, Alfred?**

—**Yo… ¿Estás bien?**

Otra vez la maldita pregunta. ¿Qué acaso no lo veía? ¿Parecía estar bien? No obstante, volvió a mentir. Volvía a fingir que todo estaba de maravilla.

—**Por supuesto, **_**Git**_**. No tienes que preguntarlo un millón de veces.**

—**¡Pues no pareces estar bien, por eso pregunto! **

Ingenuo. Idiota. Lo notaba mal y solo preguntaba si estaba bien. Qué gran preocupación de su parte. Sin embargo, no podía culparlo. Seguramente seguía sin entender nada, no que él fuera a explicarle algo tampoco. Pero se estaba esforzando, desde lo ocurrido no había venido a molestarlo ni había gritado como comúnmente. Quizá si estaba algo preocupado por su persona. Quizá si le importaba.

"_**¡Porqué me importas maldición! ¡Porqué eres una persona importante para mí! ¡¿Es suficiente o a su realeza le parece poco?" **_

¿Eran verdad sus palabras? ¿Era importante para él? No servía de nada ilusionarse. Miles de veces había creído cuando alguien le decía que era importante. Y miles de veces lo habían traicionado. Él también lo había hecho. Le traicionó al decirle que estarían juntos por siempre, que lo quería. Y luego se alejó sin importarle lo destruido que estaba, ¿Cómo creer ahora? ¿Cómo estar seguro que no volvería a hacer lo mismo? Mejor era que se callara. Con que una sola persona supiera su secreto era suficiente.

—**Son **_**mis**_** asuntos, Estados Unidos. No te creas que por ser aliados tengas derecho a saber todo de mi vida. Tú no entiendes nada.**

—**¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si no me lo cuentas? ¡Creí que por lo menos me considerabas un amigo!**

—**Pues creíste mal… **

—**Arthur…**

—**Vete.**

—**¡Pero Inglaterra…!**

—**¡Solo vete idiota! ¡¿No ves que no quiero ver tu cara en este instante? Quiero estar solo…**

Alfred cerró su boca y apretó sus puños sintiéndose furioso y frustrado. Quería ayudar a Inglaterra. Quería ser su Héroe. Pero ¿Cómo rescatar a alguien que se negaba a ser rescatado? El inglés era un estúpido.

—**De acuerdo. Será mejor, quién dice y no se me pega lo gruñón y viejo si me quedo mucho tiempo en esta habitación.**

—**¡Imbécil!**

—**Tú eres quien se niega a hablar Iggy, no yo. Nos vemos mañana.**

Y dando por terminada su discusión cerró la puerta con fuerza. Marcando el fin de lo poco que tenían de relación. Separándolos aún más de lo que estaban. Incluso si en realidad solo estuvieran a unos cuantos metros del otro. La distancia emocional era mil, mil veces más grande.

Y ninguno estaba seguro de poder acercarla un poco. Aunque lo desearan desde lo profundo de su corazón.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

_England… _

El susurro se escuchaba a la lejanía como una letanía lamentable. Una sombra borrosa y sin figura sólida que se acercaba lentamente marcando el principio del fin. La noche había hecho su aparición mucho antes de lo previsto, sacando de las oscuras esquinas males inimaginables. La noche inspiraba misterio, ocultismo, terror. En la noche todas las pesadillas se hacían realidad atrapando a esos incautos que, atreviéndose a enfrentarla, quedaban sumergidos en ella por toda la eternidad.

Y la sombra seguía acercándose.

_England…_

Arthur había hecho todo lo posible para que no le suceda nada ni a él ni a sus dos invitados. Por Noruega no debía preocuparse tanto, el nórdico también sabía de magia y podía defenderse, pero el que más le preocupaba era el americano, quien no solo ignoraba esas cosas, sino que tenía resuelto que ni siquiera existían. Idiota ignorante, no sabía absolutamente nada. No tenía idea de lo que él, al igual que varios otros, tenían que sufrir cuando bajaba el sol por ser diferentes, por ver lo que jamás debían mostrarse a ojos humanos, ojos mortales. Ellos no lo eran, y eso lo hacía mucho peor.

_England…_

Allí estaba, una vez más, detrás de su puerta como cada noche. Esta vez estaba preparado, había colocado una enorme cantidad de hechizos de protección, los suficientes para evitar que entre a cualquiera de las habitaciones. Eran pasadas de la media noche y ya los otros dos debían estar durmiendo. Ojalá pudiera él dormirse, pero el miedo aún persistía. La lámpara a su lado tintineaba macabramente, dando la impresión que en cualquier momento se apagaría. Afuera una tormenta se desataba, tan grande que la lluvia golpeaba salvajemente su ventana queriendo romperla.

¿Era posible sentirse tan aterrado aún con toda la magia alrededor?

Claro que sí. No estaba luchando contra algún fantasma o espectro. Estaba luchando contra sí mismo, contra toda la oscuridad dentro suyo, contra todo lo malo.

Él se tenía miedo a sí mismo, después de todo.

_You are afraid, truth?_

Inglaterra trataba de no escucharlo, podía jurar que lo intentaba… pero la voz en realidad no provenía de afuera, la voz estaba allí, en su cabeza, dónde no podía evadirla. _Y sabía cómo desmoronarlo._

_You are very afraid… you´re paralyzed of terror…_

¿Y? tener miedo no lo hacía cobarde. Todo el mundo le tenía miedo a algo, y él no caería solo por eso. No dejaría que la sombra domine su mente y lo lleve a la locura, no esa noche.

No sin luchar antes, por lo menos.

Se levantó de su cama, decidido a ignorar todo lo que pudiera la molestosa voz. Podía tener miedo, pero ya estaba harto de que eso le afectara, eso no le afectaría.

Como sabía que el dormir no era una opción, se acercó al estante lleno de libros que tenía ahí por si quería leer algo, así que agarrando el primero que vio se dispuso a distraerse lo más posible.

El libro era "Flores en el Ático" de […]. Curioso, era una historia bastante perturbadora por sí misma, y a su manera. Retrataba la historia de cuatros hermanos que, gracias a circunstancias desagradables, terminaron encerrados en un cuarto que conducía al ático por varios años sin poder salir de allí. Abarcaba muchos temas, desde el desinterés familiar, pasando por las creencias religiosas, y culminando hasta con asesinato, incesto y formas retorcidas de amor. Le había llamado la atención luego de ver a un grupo de jóvenes charlar sobre su contenido y había decidido leerlo para tener su propia opinión. Había leído ese y los otros cuatro libros* de la saga. Aunque este seguía siendo su predilecto.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello hasta parecía algo irónico el que sus manos hayan agarrado precisamente ese libro para distraerse. Le traía a la mente recuerdos que prefería olvidar, sentimientos y sensaciones que quería enterrar para siempre. Sus hermanos, sus colonias, sus rivales… siempre había algo en cada párrafo a lo que le acompañaba una imagen, un rostro.

Tan perdido quedó en sus pensamientos que saltó de su silla abruptamente cuando la ventana se abrió con gran estrépito. La tormenta se había vuelto prácticamente un tornado. Rápidamente se dirigió hasta allí para poder cerrarla y después de utilizar bastante fuerza lo logró. Entonces se arrodilló en el suelo agotado, física y mentalmente, preguntándose cuando tendría una noche tranquila.

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó, evidentemente.

—**¿Iggy? ¿Estás despierto?**

Un murmullo se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, una voz conocida y que sonaba asustada. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde provenía desconfiadamente, sin querer creer que fuera realmente el americano o en realidad sea él disfrazándose, buscando sus puntos débiles para atraparlo.

—**Arthur por favor abre…**

Con un suspiro fue hacía allá sabiendo que aún si fuera un engaño, no sería capaz de dejar al estadounidense afuera cuando tenía miedo, así que debía estar preparado para lo que encontraría al girar la manilla. Su corazón latía velozmente al segundo que notaba como la luz del exterior entraba a su cuarto.

Unos ojos azules seguido de un cuerpo corpulento tapado con una sábana y una almohada se hicieron notar a los segundos, haciendo que soltara nuevamente un suspiro, solo que esta vez era de alivio.

—**Entra.**

El menor así lo hizo.

—**Iggy… ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? **

_¿Qué pretendía? _

—**¿Qué pasó con lo de "se me pagará lo viejo y gruñón? Ahora no te importa ¿verdad?**

Frío. Cruel. Gélido. Le estaba hablando de la forma más seca que podía. Era un estúpido por salir de su habitación con el peligro de afuera. Era un estúpido por seguirle teniendo miedo a los fantasmas cuando juraba ni siquiera creer en ellos. Pero era más idiota él, debía admitir, por dejarlo pasar a pesar de todo.

No había de otra. Era Alfred.

—**¡Estabas insoportable! ¿Qué querías? Ahora hazme un hueco en tu cama, viejo. Tengo sueño.**

Suspiró y decidió no poner más trabas. Se acostaron en la cama, lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y no hicieron ningún comentario. Alfred se durmió a los segundos, realmente cansado, al parecer. Él se quedó un rato más, observando, analizando. Él había dejado de hacer ruido, y eso no le daba buena espina. Alternaba su vista del americano a la puerta y viceversa. En el momento en que estuvo seguro que nada lo atacaría ni a él ni a su visitante nocturno, se acomodó bien y cerró los ojos.

Y por primera vez en años, durmió sin pesadillas ni voces en su cabeza.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Lento. Con suavidad sentía como subía y bajaba por su piel, saboreándola, deleitándose con esa textura suave y rasposa al mismo tiempo. Soltaba pequeños y entrecortados suspiros como si fuera incapaz de respirar con normalidad.

Primero iban por su cuello. Superficialmente, sin presionar, solo repasando las venas principales una y otra vez. Luego iban bajando, bajaban y bajaban, por su pecho, sin dejar una sola cicatriz o herida sensible. Eran tan fríos. Le daban escalofríos. Pero a la vez tenían cierta calidez que hacía que no moviera un solo músculo para detener su camino.

Siguieron avanzando un poco más llegando hasta su estómago, donde las vendas aún cubrían la herida infligida hace tan solo unas horas antes.

De repente el frío paró. Ahora se sentía más cálido, y pegajoso. ¿Por qué pareciera que hubiera algo húmedo?

Debía estar soñando…

Sí, todo debía ser un sueño…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Alfred abrió los ojos con gusto. Había dormido bastante bien luego de sentir el cuerpo del mayor a su lado. Aunque lo negara a muerte, la presencia del inglés siempre lo había calmado, desde que era un niño, y ni de mayor cambió aquello. Además, dormir junto a él era uno de sus placeres culposos. Cuando aún vivía bajo su mando le gustaba ir hasta su cama con la excusa de tener una pesadilla, incluso si en realidad no había tenido ninguna, solo para sentir los brazos del otro cobijarlo mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna hasta dormirse. Y siempre amanecía con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Incluso ahora eso no había cambiado.

Se estiró tal cual gato soltando un enorme bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos y se colocaba a Texas para ver mejor. Giró su cabeza con la esperanza de hallar a Arthur todavía a su lado, pero no hubo suerte. Miró los alrededor a ver si no estaba por ahí, y ni rastro. ¿Ya estaría abajo?

Decidió vestirse e ir a buscarlo para hablar con él. Tenía cosas que preguntarle, y resolver. Comenzando con esas extrañas alucinaciones que tenía cada vez que se acercaba mucho, y terminando con su "accidente" del día anterior. Le preocupaba, carajo. Él era un héroe y no dejaría que Inglaterra saliera lastimado, ni siquiera si fuera por él mismo.

Una vez listo fue hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Estaba medio dormido todavía, pero no se quejaba. Llegó y giró la perilla para entrar.

Fue ahí cuando lo vió.

Inglaterra.

Arthur.

Su boca se secó y perdió la manera de formular palabras. Solo veía impresionado y horrorizado como su Arthur, el mismo que lo cuidó de pequeño, el mismo que le gritaba cada vez que decía una tontería, ese Arthur Kirkland, pasaba por todo su cuerpo, sin ninguna prenda que lo cubriera, un cuchillo pequeño y compacto, perfecto para hacer heridas leves pero profundas. Brazos, piernas, pecho, cuello, pies, manos… no había parte alguna que no tuviera alguna abertura por la que emanara ese elixir carmesí que tanto asco le causaba.

Sus ojos verdes se veían opacos y vacíos. Y su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. Como un muñeco. Como al roto.

Como algo hueco.

Giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia el espejo, y si no estaba ya lo suficientemente aterrado, lo que sus ojos observaban en aquel instante verdaderamente lo heló.

Un cadáver. En el espejo, dónde debería estar la imagen del británico reflejado, solo se mostraba una montaña de huesos, piel y tejidos abiertos que hacían irreconocible a la persona. Era perturbador. Y más allá, justo en el borde, una sonrisa socarrona se dejaba notar, una sonrisa invisible, sin ningún cuerpo que la sostenga.

Era un hecho. Estaba completamente aterrado.

Ese que sus ojos veían era Arthur Kirkland.

Y a la vez, _no lo era_.

—**¡ARTHUR!**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**Continued…**

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**-,-,-,-,-,-**

**Traducciones: **

You are afraid, truth? – _Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?_

You are very afraid… you´re paralyzed of terror – _Tienes mucho miedo… estás paralizado del terror._

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

**Rincón de las Notas de Luni:**

A ver… ¿Por dónde empiezo? A, sí. ¡Lo sientoooooooooooooooo! ¡En serio, lo siento muchísimo! Este fic se supone que debería haber estado terminado ya para Noviembre, y ya estamos terminando Febrero. Pero en serio me bloqueé, no me convencía nada de lo que escribía. Y lo tuve que cambiar. Saqué muchas cosas y agregué otras. Prácticamente es nuevo (?)

Espero que por lo menos les haya convencido algo esta parte. El final les prometo que les gustará. Será mucho más largo, y más tenebroso y resolveré las cosas que quedaron inconclusas. Estoy en proceso de avanzar todos mis fics, pero es complicado ahora que comencé la Universidad y me llenan de historia la cabeza. Eso solo hace que aparezcan nuevas y más nuevas ideas xP vale, sin embargo, pondré todo mi empeño en seguir y seguir, hasta terminar cada uno. Solo sigan con esa divina paciencia que no se de dónde la sacan, pasen el secreto (?)

¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Nos vemos!

Byeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
